


【银英x巫师3】Of black eyes, firing as your rose

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 银英和巫师3的crossover 术士杨 猎魔人先祖传白学内含狼叶及大量巫师昆特牌梗。





	1. 1-2

　　圣殿的钟声敲响九下的时候，一个穿着黑斗篷的男人钻进了变色龙旅店，他的袍脚有点烧焦的痕迹。他在门口停顿了一下，比起屋外落日的余晖，旅店里的灯光还更昏暗一些。  
　　旅店里只有舞台上的灯光亮着，普希拉坐在一张桌子上抱着她的鲁特琴，金色的发梢轻轻搭落在琴头上，随着她的歌声轻抚着弦轴，  
　　黑斗篷的男人似乎也被歌声吸引了，从门口慢慢踱步到大厅，站在人群后失神地看着舞台上的歌唱精灵。  
　　You flee my dream come the morning  
　　Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
　　To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy  
　　Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep  
　　正发着呆，男人的一只手被抓住了，他后知后觉的回头，正对上一张有点雀斑的年轻面庞。“学长，被抓住了才发现，很危险啊。”身后的人一副吟游诗人打扮，后腰带着一把装饰有金色花纹的白色怀竖琴，他冲着黑斗篷的男人眨了眨眼，“来这边。”  
　　吟游诗人带着黑斗篷坐到了舞池外围的座位，点了一杯樱桃酒和茶，解下背后的乐器放到一边。  
　　男人这才推开头上的兜帽，黑发在厚重的布料里被揉的乱糟糟，下面的眼睛却黑亮亮的，“终于找到你了。”男人的声音有点沙哑，好像被烟熏过，正好侍者送上了饮料，他接过来小口啜着。  
　　普希拉的歌声还飘荡在红棕色的木梁间，底下的听众被歌声里的故事感动，开始擦拭着眼泪。“她是谁，真好听，唱的是什么？”黑发男人的视线顺着歌声看向普希拉手中琴音箱口的玫瑰镂孔。  
　　“利维亚的杰洛特和范格堡的叶奈法。”吟游诗人拿过手边的白色竖琴，轻拨了两个音，随即跟上了普希拉的歌声。  
　　I know not if fate would have us live as one  
　　Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound  
　　The wish I whispered, when it all began  
　　Did it forge a love you might never have found?  
　　不同音调的两种弦乐声在空气中交织，相似又不同，相异又融合，就像歌声中吟唱的白狼与紫罗兰纠缠的命运，空灵婉转的女声和低沉悠扬的男声追逐缠绕，在晃动的灯光中歌唱着传说中的悲欢离合。  
　　苦如黑醋栗，甜如丁香。  
　　  
　　“亚典波罗，你还是这么能出风头。”杨威利跟在吟游诗人的后面，一边数落亚典波罗，一边随着普希拉去见丹德里恩，“人们对猎魔人避之不及，却为他的爱情传奇落泪。”  
　　普希拉走在前面：“这是我和亚典波罗打招呼的方式，我再没遇见比他还骚的竖琴手了,”她推开一扇门，“来吧，丹德里恩等着我们呢。”  
　　  
　　“金维尔的杨，叶奈法和我提到过你。”丹德里恩的转身和他身上的饰品一样夸张，“他们如果在这里，一定很高兴看到你还算安全，呃，除了你的袍子。”  
　　杨威利顺着他的视线扯了扯被火燎到的袍子，亚典波罗干脆帮他脱了下来。  
　　“你来的真不巧，特丽丝上周带着一群术士跑了，杰洛特也刚走没两天。”丹德里恩从亚典波罗手里拿过袍子，看了看被燎糊的地方，“给爱莉儿拿去补一补吧，放心他是个精灵，很可靠。”  
　　杨威利听他这么说，从怀里拿出一小捆银线，吩咐丹德里恩告诉爱莉儿顺着其他部分的纹理，把银线编进去就好。  
　　“你怎么会来诺维格瑞，这里满大街都是女巫猎人，听说你在柯维尔的研究院研究天球……”  
　　“天球交汇。”杨威利接下了那个拗口的词语，“我的魔法种类和其他人不太一样，更趋向于空间和时间，天球交汇是我的主课题。”  
　　杨威利挠了挠他乱糟糟的头发，继续说道：“在探索空间的过程中，我就被狂猎发现了，他们锁定了我的法源，一旦我动用自己的魔法，就会被追踪。”  
　　“所以你就用自己不擅长的魔法四处逃跑？”  
　　“正确来讲是撤退，啊，谢谢。”杨威利从普希拉手里接过一杯蜜酒，“请问可以给我一杯红茶白兰地吗？”  
　　“这是柯维尔的流行吗？”金发的歌者挑眉，亚典波罗接话：“是杨自己的流行。”  
　　“所以那天一下子用传送门里掉到火刑现场的术士就是你。”丹德里恩拍了拍手，“听说那天火刚点起来，就掉下来一个术士直接把火苗扑灭了，竟然拉着被行刑的那个术士一起跑了。”  
　　“我对于门没开好从天上掉下来这种事情还是挺有经验的。”杨威利似乎想起了什么，脸红了。  
　　“那个术士呢？”  
　　“我看他一脸睡眠不足的样子，让他赶紧找地方休息，他说自己可以照顾自己，就走了。”  
　　普希拉端着一杯加了白兰地的红茶进来了，丹德里恩看了一眼窗外，天已经完全黑了，“听说永恒之火在诺维格瑞布下了传送干扰，术士们的传送门一旦开启，有很大的几率直接传送到永恒之火的圣殿，之前有好几个术士是这么自投罗网的。”  
　　杨威利把拿在手里一直没动的蜜酒递给亚典波罗，自己接过红茶白兰地：“我试过了，确实如此，不过我的特殊空间传送应该不受影响，但是那会招惹来狂猎。”  
　　“狂猎又要追希里，又要追你，确实也挺忙的。”  
　　杨威利闻言突然抬头：“他们还在追谁？”  
　　丹德里恩发现自己说漏了嘴，但是已经晚了。  
　　“给我讲讲吧，大家同病相怜，没准我还能帮到她。”  
　　丹德里恩看着这双黑色的眼睛，觉得自己似乎没有拒绝的理由，“好吧，你也是叶奈法的朋友。”  
　　“在讲希里的事情之前，能不能请你帮我打听个人？”杨威利放下手里的茶杯，亚典波罗似乎知道什么似的突然来了兴致。  
　　“猎魔人华尔特.先寇布，可能妓院里比较容易找到他。”杨威利好想起了什么似的，微微移开了视线。  
　　（2）  
　　 先杨/先杨无差 本章老情人的旧事和再汇  
　　巫师杨 猎魔人先 巫师3世界观 剑与魔法  
　　做了一些地理名词注释可以方便理解世界观  
　　————————  
　　女术士大都偏爱保持年轻漂亮的外表，而男术士倾向于披着年老的皮囊，仿佛这样会显得更加威严和智慧。  
　　金维尔[1]的杨威利大概是男术士中的异数，虽然他的年纪在术士里也算年轻，但是一个不到三十岁的外表很难让人难将他和术士这个职业联想在一起。他自己把这个问题归咎于他独特的姓氏和血统，“总是要比你们显得年轻一点。”，他潜意识里不想做一个沧桑的德鲁伊。  
　　作为“天球交汇”的专家，他当然知道人类是这个世界的“外来物种”，而与他最相近的血脉，也早就被时间冲淡得无迹可寻，只剩下奇怪的姓氏偶尔出现在书册中，那些本该根植于血液里的语言和文字，已经逸散在星尘之间。  
　　杨威利本人对此没有什么感触，倒是对他而言那些从父辈口耳相传来的异界历史很感兴趣，如果不是他父亲和他的商船长眠在了北海的海底，他更可能成为一位宫廷史官。  
　　这份兴趣大概也是他会选择研究“天球交汇”的原因。  
　　然而命运就像一个又老又丑张牙舞爪的巫女。——金维尔的杨威利。  
　　  
　　仙尼德政变的时候杨威利跑地像个记者一样快，他大概早就看出了当时已经无法阻止的权势纠葛，早就用自己独特的空间术法做好了离开的准备，成为了少数地位不受波及的术士之一。  
　　高段位的魔法屏障还是对他的传送造成了影响，当其他术士受困于血与火的时候，他掉进了春色风月里。  
　　据华尔特.先寇布回忆，当时他正在和小温妮商量能不能倒立着做，小温妮表示那算特殊项目得加钱，一道传送门就开在了他的头顶，把他和小温妮撞了个一杆进洞。  
　　杨威利踩着自己都不知道是哪儿的地方勉强站起来，挠了挠丰沛的黑发，“啊……抱歉。”  
　　先寇布下意识摸到了自己的银剑，脸上却笑着说：“要一起吗？”  
　　小温妮嚷嚷：“临时加人，得加钱。”  
　　  
　　杨威利在诺维格瑞[3]还是能翻出一点朋友的，比如在银行工作的亚历克斯·卡介伦——吃进去的绝对不会吐出来。  
　　仗着自己平平无奇普通英俊的外貌，杨威利只披着斗篷走在大街上，看上去和普通的居民别无二致。他递给银行的接待员一顶墨绿色的贝雷帽，让他交给卡介伦，自己出门又融入了人群里。根据丹德里恩的调查结果，先寇布果不其然在坡脚凯特的店里。不过比起现在去找他，杨威利还有更重要的事要做。  
　　  
　　打发了小温妮，先寇布干脆拉着杨威利去酒馆喝一杯。  
　　“这是哪里？”杨威利抱着白兰地轻啜一口，这里的居民装束他不曾见过。  
　　“还有博闻广识的术士不知道的地方吗?”先寇布半敞着胸口，两把剑松松垮垮地挂在身上。  
　　“嗯，比如猎魔人的床。”杨威利低垂眉眼，分辨不出语气。  
　　先寇布觉得逗他无趣，指了指酒吧横梁上挂着的兽皮：“史凯利格[2]，准确来说是大史凯利格岛。”杨威利四下打量，居民们剽悍的动作和厚实却奔放的着装，确实是记录里史凯利格的风格。  
　　“术士先生没有来过吗？”  
　　“……金维尔的杨威利。”  
　　“华尔特.先寇布，对了，你会昆特牌吗？”  
　　  
　　丹德里恩有一句后来广为流传的名言：“猎魔人和女术士之间必然有某种命运的关联。”如果他早遇到杨和先寇布两年，会把里面的性别去掉。  
　　卡介伦对杨威利和先寇布的关系不置评价，他按照贝雷帽里藏的时间到达坡脚凯特的点里的时候，杨威利和先寇布正相对无言。杨威利手捧凉透了的红茶，还剩下大半杯，先寇布手指摩挲着扎啤杯子，眼睛时不时瞟两眼杨威利。昏黄的灯光笼罩在两人身上，莫名的沉默仿佛在喧闹的酒馆里划出了一个结界。  
　　绕过一个穿着清凉的妓女，卡介伦坐到了杨威利的旁边，冲着先寇布点了点头：“你们这老情人重聚的氛围是怎么回事？”  
　　很罕见地，杨威利没有反击卡介伦，反而松了口气似的一口喝下剩下的凉茶，对面的先寇布放声笑了出来，啤酒沫随着他的笑声微微颤抖。  
　　  
　　先寇布是个看上去就很矛盾的人，散发着危险的气息又充满致命的吸引力，英俊的外表是招蜂引蝶的硬件条件，在血雨旋转剑舞宛如燃烧的玫瑰，银剑锋尖一点寒光摄人心魄，明明应该是个缺乏感情的猎魔人[4]，却沉溺在情欲的旋涡里自得其乐。  
　　他和杨威利在昆特牌上堪堪打了个平手，无聊地把牌往桌子上一扔：“没想到还有昆特牌打得和我差不多烂的术士。”  
　　杨威利挠挠头，看了一眼自己的牌组没好意思反驳。  
　　先寇布问他有什么打算，杨威利抬手试了一下，发现魔法屏障在自己身上变异成了诅咒，让他的术法全部失灵——也不是不能用，只是会咒语和效果不匹配罢了。先寇布听着他的描述，下意识想离他远点。杨威利对他的反应并不意外，现在的杨就是一个行走的炸弹，一个不小心就会放出奇怪的术法。  
　　“解咒的方向我还是大体知道的……不过……”杨威利继续挠头，看了两眼先寇布脖子上的猫头项链。  
　　先寇布被他的眼神看的有些恍惚，对他摆摆手：“你搅黄了我和小温妮的浪漫事件，我可不能给你白做工，我是个witcher。”  
　　杨威利点点头，表示可以由他开价，服务国家的术士还是有点家底的。  
　　先寇布摸了摸下巴，金色猫眼上下打量杨威利，开出了他的条件：“唔，你的诅咒解除可以自由活动之后，帮我做件事吧，放心，杀人放火什么的看你就做不来。”  
　　  
　　没过多久亚典波罗背着他的白色怀竖琴坐到了先寇布的旁边。老鸨坡脚凯特亲自给他们这一桌上酒，对于杨威利的异族面孔十分感兴趣，却只能在先寇布暧昧不明的而眼神里知难而退，留下一个俏皮的口哨。  
　　号称自由之城的诺维格瑞现在正笼罩在猎杀女巫的恐怖中，而且随着城里的术士越来越少，非人种族也开始被各种理由绑上火刑架。这张汇聚着术士、猎魔人、半精灵和人类的桌子，似乎都可以闻到火油味儿了。  
　　“所以呢，我们伟大的金维尔的杨，这次又被什么诅咒缠身了？”先寇布自从上次和杨威利分别就再没见过，现在开口依旧那种玩世不恭的语调，让杨威利倍感亲切的同时又心惊肉跳。  
　　“我可记得，上次的报酬你可还没给我呢。”先寇布手里把玩着他的猫头吊坠，把吊坠像硬币一样在桌子上立起来转了个圈。  
　　亚典波罗和卡介伦倒是知道他俩之间还有这层债，只是没想到杨威利怎么到现在都没还清。  
　　  
　　杨威利所说的“有方向”也不过就是走走看看，先寇布也不在意，干脆带着他在大史凯利格岛上瞎转悠，他似乎对居民们的“respect，witcher”十分受用。  
　　“这可是别处享受不到的贴心招呼啊。”先寇布坐在篝火旁边给他的银剑上剑油，猎魔人金色的猫眼中晃动着火光，杨威利看着他爱抚情人般的动作，开口接话道：“嗯，可你和委托人添加还价的时候也没手下留情。”  
　　先寇布把包养好的银剑收回剑鞘，又拔出钢剑仔细擦拭，答非所问道：“你知道为什么猎魔人要有两把剑吗？”  
　　“据说是钢剑用来杀人，银剑用来斩杀非人的精怪？”  
　　先寇布停下手上的动作抬头看了他一眼，笑声和篝火里柴火裂开的声音一样清脆灼人：“是因为，一把剑烂的太快，修不过来。”  



	2. 3-4

　（3）  
　　　　“你你你慢慢慢点点点啊啊啊啊啊！”杨威利的声音在风中颤抖，他开始后悔听信先寇布的话换上滑雪鞋跟着他在大史凯利格的山脊上滑行。  
　　“别说话！当心咬着舌头！”先寇布拉着他的手迎着风，两旁的风景随着耳畔的风声不停变换，被他牵着的那个人虽然摇摇摆摆倒是坚持跟上了他。  
　　“摔摔摔倒了怎么办啊！我我我我还没存档啊！”杨威利还在叽歪着先寇布听不懂的话，先寇布手上使劲儿捏了他一下：“闭嘴吧，我这双抚摸美女的手用来牵着你，我还觉得亏呢。”  
　　滑行了好一会儿，终于在一片苍茫里见到一丝蓝色，兀地闯入视野里，比雪地还要明亮，是专属于大史凯利格群岛的颜色。  
　　杨威利松了口气，腿上的肌肉不由自主一个放松，就差点倒栽葱在雪地里。先寇布反应极快，感觉到手上力度不对，快速抓住他的胳膊，把人拖住了，两人就着搭着继续往海岸线滑去。  
　　一两个黑影从海面飞来，很快就能看到宽大的双翼下扭动的水蛇腰。  
　　先寇布啧了一声，这些女海妖来的真快，还好他前一天晚上就抹好了混合兽油，不过现在两人的姿势是怎么也没法拔剑了，而且现在连个停下的地方都没有。  
　　“你能自己稳住吗？”先寇布冲着杨威利大喊，风把他的声音送到他后侧一个身位之后的杨威利耳朵里。女海妖来的很快，杨威利感觉自己已经听到她们刺耳的尖叫声了。  
　　“大概可以，你战斗吧。”杨威利努力找到平衡，同时留意着可以停靠的平地。  
　　先寇布半信半疑放开他，刚一松手，女海妖的爪子就带着风抓了过来，他迅速出剑挑击，格挡之余竟然把女海妖的爪子削掉了一半，血溅了还未及躲开的杨威利一身。  
　　杨威利本就在艰难地高速滑行，被腥热的血兜头浇来下意识一个闪身，果不其然开始地面打滚，沿着山脊骨碌碌滚了下去。  
　　先寇布和两只女海妖纠缠在一起，女海妖锋利的爪子抓在银剑上，带出一串火花，剑油的药草味儿和海妖的腥味骚扰着他的鼻子，余光里发现杨威利已经开始滚成一个雪团，急忙施展一个阿尔德之印，震晕近身的女海妖，加速朝着杨威利雪球追了过去。  
　　杨威利滚着滚着竟然反应了过来，颠簸中抽出脖子上的项链，捏碎了吊坠，连人带雪从地上浮了起来，空中还滚了两圈。  
　　先寇布就看着漂浮的杨雪球在一团蓝光的包围下，在峭壁前停了下来，而他自己毫无减速地从峭壁上冲到了海里。  
　　泡在海水里的先寇布听到杨威利在峭壁上呼救，被他震晕的女海妖追了上来，有那么一瞬间他想掉头游走算了。  
　　  
　　  
　　变色龙旅店不起眼的一张酒桌上围了一圈不那么简单的人。  
　　卡介伦摸着扎啤冰凉的杯把，推了推眼镜：“皇帝拉多维德五世被暗杀了，你们不会不知道吧，现在的诺维格瑞只是表面上风平浪静。”  
　　先寇布问你怎么知道，卡介伦镜片反光：“看货币汇率。”  
　　近期银行的货币汇率可以用跌宕起伏来形容，诺维格瑞铸造的克朗价值一路攀升，仿佛在嘲弄那些更迭的政权，只要诺维格瑞还是自由商业之都，就永远不会倒下。  
　　如果皇帝拉多维德五世的暴行持续下去，诺维格瑞的自由就要在硝石的烟火里摇摇欲坠，然而没有人能保证尼弗迦德的钢盾又能给予这份自由庇护。  
　　杨威利对杰洛特和罗契他们刺杀了拉多维德五世这件事不抱有积极评价，在他看来用恐怖主义推动的历史车轮这个行为本身并没有什么值得赞赏的地方，而且罗契——泰莫利亚忠实的爱国者，有没有更好的后续计划来完成他的复国大业，到最后胜利的果实还是要落在尼弗迦德的手里。  
　　不过由此引发的混乱，倒是可以让杨威利有逃跑的机会，虽然皇帝被暗杀目前还属于保密消息，对于非人的迫害还在继续，他们倒是可以钻空子离开这个自由之城。  
　　“先说说你的目的，打算去哪儿？”  
　　“柯维尔，”杨威利挠头，眼睛不知道在看什么，“特莉丝他们是逃难过去，我可是算回家。”  
　　“然后呢？回到柯维尔继续被狂猎追杀？”先寇布看着他似笑非笑，金色的竖瞳在暗处闪闪发光。  
　　杨威利倒是不在乎：“狂猎或许一时半会顾不上我，他们现在有更好的目标。”  
　　杰洛特和希里此刻或许在疯狂打喷嚏。  
　　先寇布又抛出了一个灵魂问题：“所以，帮了你我有什么好处，我的术士大人。”妓院里的脂粉味儿和烈酒的味道混合在一起，让杨威利莫名想起了大史凯利格的女海妖，总觉得酒店里跳动的昏黄灯光像极了海边洞窟里的火把。  
　　“你可还欠我一个报酬，要叠加吗？”  
　　先寇布手里的猫头徽章停止了转动，叮的一声躺在了桌子上。  
　　  
　　先寇布抽出弓弩一枪一个解决掉那几只女海妖，挥着手让杨威利也跳下来，杨威利站在峭壁边上发愁，这个高度从哪里看都要在下方的洞穴平台上摔到读档，而他很有自知之明并没有准确入水的把握。  
　　先寇布在下面起哄：“你再捏碎个什么符咒自己下来？”  
　　杨威利想了想，真的从袍子里又掏出一个小球，捏碎之后飘出一段漂浮术法，环绕着他把他送到了峭壁下方的洞口。  
　　先寇布：……  
　　杨威利：“幸亏我平时就搓了不少道具。”  
　　先寇布从水里出来，对着自己打了几个法印权当烘干衣服，杨威利在心里感叹猎魔人体格是真的硬，这几发法印打到自己身上怕是可以直接撒海里了。  
　　先寇布仿佛读懂了他的眼神：“嗯？看什么？我全身都这么硬。”  
　　杨威利感应着洞穴里的气息，海风比海螺里的回身真是太多，水没洞穴的深处仿佛蛰伏着巨兽，术士特有的感应能力提醒他暗中的危险，“此处有……”  
　　先寇布的猎魔人徽章也在震动：“昆特牌高手。”

　　  
　　杨威利不知道怎么回答先寇布的问题。论交情，他和卡介伦与亚典波罗是老相识了，而且他相信卡介伦绝对能在一系列剧情里捞到足够的好处。先寇布和他的关系只是始于一个不那么浪漫的意外，还裹挟了一系列血色的刀光剑影。  
　　“剑口舔血的可是我，这个术士在后面法杖都不挥一下啊。”——华尔特.冯.先寇布  
　　杨威利无可奈何，先不说他这两次约等于被封印，他原来就不是战斗型的术士，说起来他更像一个术法学者……  
　　战斗型的术士……杨威利想起了一个人。  
　　“卡介伦，你知道菲列特利加在哪儿吗？”  
　　卡介伦一愣，他也很久没有收到菲列特利加的消息了，一直以为是诺维格瑞被封锁，现在想来很有可能是菲列特利加也处在无法发出讯息的境地。　　  
　　“不排除菲列特利加也在诺维格瑞躲避的可能性，想办法联系上她。”杨威利把兜帽再次带上，“先寇布请和我一起走一趟永恒之火的大教堂。”  
　　他黑色的眼眸里是晨曦的光芒，“报酬的话，结束以后任你开。”  
　　先寇布又转起了他的猫头徽章：“如果我的要求，和第一个一样呢？”  
　　杨威利已经起欲行，闻言止步略微低头看着先寇布：“看你想要什么样的诺维格瑞，”他毫不躲避地看着金色的竖瞳骤然收缩，“这里好像是你的家乡吧。”  
　　  
　　（4）  
　　  
　　“你知道永恒之火是什么吗？是永不熄灭的火焰、生存的象征、黑暗中的道路、还是更好的未来的承诺？永恒之火就是希望。 ”  
—— 永恒之火护卫长查佩拉  
　　永恒之火是象征希望的永燃火焰，保护并指引信徒穿越黑暗，其教义里反复出现“火焰光明”“驱逐黑暗”的词句,但本该带来救赎和指引的火焰，如今肆虐吞噬着“非人种”。  
　　杨威利则是对这种宗教抱有明显地不认同：“就宗教而言，我认为穷人较相信神的公正，这非常矛盾，不正是因为神不公正，所以才会有穷人的吗？”  
　　先寇布对着发牢骚的杨扔出一瓶“燕子”，这种药水可加速愈合和恢复的速度，和它的名字一样象征了回春，杨晃悠里一下才接住，对着晃动的火光看了一下这瓶火焰般的药水，从怀里掏出一瓶“雷霆”，和“燕子”一起还给先寇布。  
　　“我不用，这个你一起用吧，燕子可以抵消雷霆的副作用。”  
　　先寇布和“雷霆”也很熟悉，不过这瓶带着杨威利体温的液体让他有些怀念，遂也举起来欣赏瓶内仿佛深海涌动的光影。  
　　杨威利在临工坊里忙碌，先寇布自己找了个椅子反过来坐着看他忙活，脑袋就搁在椅背上，一双竖瞳金眼跟着杨威利转来转去：“你还在忙什么？”  
　　杨威利没回头也没理会他，小心翼翼把水之精华加到烧瓶里，等反应稳定后分装到几个瓶子里，药水的颜色和先寇布的眼睛太像了，他拿在手里都有些烫手，他拎起瓶子上的绳子冲着先寇布晃了晃：“你要吗？”  
　　“夜视用的‘猫’？给我来一份。”先寇布眼睛半眯，倒是很像困倦的大型猫科，“猫派猎魔人不需要‘猫’药水，嗯，很棒的冷笑话。”  
　　杨威利被他逗笑了，拿起手边的单子查看还有什么没准备的药水，“白嘴鸦……”  
　　先寇布不知道什么时候从椅子上跨下来，站到了杨威利背后，影子在火光里微微颤动：“怎么，给我准备了这么多吗？”  
　　“白嘴鸦”可以大幅提高肌肉强度，又能抵抗一部分其他药水副作用，像先寇布这种信奉“最好的防御就是快速杀死怪物”的猎魔人，很喜欢用它来强化剑舞的威力。  
　　他比杨威利要高一点，体格也更健壮，然而杨作弊般地穿了一件宽大的术士袍子，影子看上去像是两人融为一体。火焰停止了晃动，两人的影子也安静了下来，杨威利有些走神地想火焰或许也没那么讨厌。  
　　先寇布凑到他耳边说道：“你还是为每个人都想的那么周全呢。”杨威利下意识想反驳，却又觉得哪里怪怪的，手下一抖，过多的配料就要掉到烧瓶里，先寇布眼疾手快伸手接下了下落的配料，引得火焰又开始晃动，像极了海边洞窟里的火炬。  
　　“学长，你的袍子补好了，需要你自己去一趟爱莉儿那里……”亚典波罗推门而入，新鲜的空气大量涌入，火盆的火焰剧烈晃动，让不知不觉贴在一起的两人下意识分了开来。  
　　“……呃……我是不是来的不是时候？”  
　　杨威利没有理会他的话，让他继续说，亚典波罗看了一眼先寇布，说道：“找到了菲列特利加的踪迹，不过她好像惹上麻烦了。”  
　　先寇布笑笑摊摊手：“好吧，救几个不是救呢？”  
　　亚典波罗扔给他俩两套衣服让他们换上，穿着职业装在诺维格瑞的大街上晃悠，约等于自杀。  
　　  
　　两个换好衣服的非人就这样在大街上溜达，失去了统治者的居民生活好像并没什么特别的变化，只是“永恒之火”出动的的神殿守卫和女巫猎人的数量又变多了点。  
　　杨威利会厌恶“永恒之火”也是在情理之中，作为客座术士，他在柯维尔的皇廷里不止一次地见过永恒之火的主教，似乎比起平民的精神建设，这些主教更加在意和贵族皇权的关系。不过这群脑子有火的疯子似乎并没有在柯维尔和波维斯王国捞到什么好处，这个坐拥庞大稀有金属资源的商业帝国，早已用雄厚的经济实力买下了大量精良的雇佣兵，确保了自己的中立地位，“柯维尔的人民每天数钱数到手抽筋，哪有时间为您的教义烧火呢？”  
　　年龄远比外表看起来年长的杨威利回想起一个世纪前的柯维尔，那个瑞达尼亚最贫穷的地区，不得不佩服历届短命却眼光独到的国王，他们留下的开明市场政策可比宗教带给人的幸福感高得多。  
　　“我开始怀念柯维尔的水了，好想快点回去啊。”杨威利走过护城河的桥时这么说道。先寇布不以为然，说你这是雏鸟情结，你看我这样的人都会对诺维格瑞这个已经乱七八糟的家乡还有挂念。  
　　杨威利又问他：“那史凯利格呢？”  
　　先寇布吹了个口哨，“我还以为你忘了。”  
　　“你和我们一起去柯维尔吧，那里的环境对非人要好一点。”  
　　“知道啦，猎魔人的乐园，女巫的天堂，住一段日子也是无妨，反正有你在。”  
　　杨威利把视线转到水里，叹了一口气，水里的那个他也在叹气。  
　　  
　　他们按照丹德里恩给的方位，在外城找到了爱莉儿的裁缝店。  
　　“爱莉儿……小姐？”先寇布见到爱莉儿以后声调发生了微妙的转弯。  
　　眼前浓妆艳抹的精灵不管怎么看都是个雄性。  
　　“嗯哼，是我，你们是？”  
　　杨威利倒是冷静地很快，不如说这点事儿对他造不成冲击：“爱莉儿小姐，我是金维尔的杨。”  
　　“哦，那件袍子，我给你补地差不多了，不过银线补绣的地方有些搞不定，你和我过来讲讲？”他的眼神瞟到一旁的先寇布身上。杨威利则是对他点点头表示他俩是一伙的。  
　　裁缝店的内屋里，爱莉儿递给他一张纸条，杨认出那是菲列特利加的字迹。  
　　“远离，火焰……”  
　　纸条的后半段被灼烧掉了。  
　　“嗯，还真是有点麻烦，收拾收拾准备去神殿吧。”  
　　  
　　杨威利在史凯利格给先寇布开出的第一个任务是冰霜巨人的眼睛。先寇布给他鼓掌，狮子大开口的魄力真不愧是一流术士，“不考虑先去采点花花草草培养培养感情？”  
　　杨威利低头在纸上写写画画计算配比，抬头回答他：“这个最难弄，花花草草有的是机会去摘。”  
　　等到两人真的站在水没洞里沉睡的冰霜巨人面前的时候，杨威利还是咽了口水。  
　　先寇布却是一脸轻松，掏出两瓶和他眼睛颜色一样的药水，递给杨威利一瓶，另一瓶自己一饮而尽，“猎魔人特制夜视药水‘猫’，术士先生没见过吧？”  
　　杨威利也喝下药水，味道不怎么好，他准确说出了成分，先寇布努努嘴：“你这偷师得也有些快了。”  
　　就着夜视效果，杨威利比划了一下这个冰霜巨人的个头，一把抓住他们俩人还不嫌多的，考虑到自己的战斗力目前为零，他让先寇布先等一下，自己轻手轻脚去一边布点阵，他计算了一下自己仅依靠药水和符石能做到的效果，又在心里掂量先寇布的战斗力。  
　　先寇布在那边喝下一瓶“白嘴鸦”，冲杨威利说道：“好了吗，我的药可是有副作用，速战速决。”  
　　杨威利披着袍子找了个隐蔽的地方蹲了下来，冲着先寇布做了个OK的手势。  
　　先寇布：“……”  
　　但愿一会儿巨人发起疯来，你能跑快点。　　  



	3. 5-6

　（5）  
　　　冰霜巨魔四周的地面布满了冰霜，一旦踩上去就会发出冰裂的声音，巨魔对这种声音极为敏感。  
　　先寇布小心翼翼避开冰层，尽力靠近沉睡的巨魔，发动攻击前他没忘记回头看一眼蹲好的杨威利，后者对他比划了几个手势再次提醒他几个陷阱的位置，先寇布看了几眼，这几个陷阱的位置可是够刁钻的。  
　　“白嘴鸦”开始生效，先寇布摆好进攻的姿势，剑锋平举至眼前，他清楚闻到了剑油刺鼻的味道，剑尖的方向正是冰霜巨魔的后颈。  
　　剑身上的三颗符文依次亮起，人影却比光影更快，第三颗符文石亮起的瞬间，银色的剑身带着金色附魔光芒斩落在巨魔颈间。  
　　沉睡的冰霜巨魔带大地的震颤站了起来，剧痛使他发出怒吼。  
　　先寇布的攻击并未停止，落下的剑锋随着他的手臂快速改变方向斜上方挑起，双手握剑在头顶划过完美的圆环，宛如金色圣光笼罩在猎魔人的头顶。  
　　吃痛的巨魔试图抬脚去踩，先寇布却早已洞悉他的行动，剑路下压侧身躲避，手腕向后将银剑在背后旋转，剑刃始终贴在巨魔坚韧的皮肤上，破出丝丝血花。  
　　他脚步不停，旋转至巨魔未抬起的另一只脚，剑路再次上挑，扬起的金色扇形里飞溅出红色，空中回旋一圈随即利落下劈至腰间，又是一轮周身舞动。  
　　等到头顶的巨魔转身挥动那双灰色的巨臂之时，先寇布已经完成一轮剑舞，跳跃着躲开了。  
　　巨魔的双腿鲜血淋漓，发出痛苦的怒吼，巨大的双拳砸向地面，洞穴顶部的石块簌簌落下。  
　　杨威利被脑袋上的小石子砸得回过了神，他的注意力已经完全被盛开在昏暗冰洞里的黄金玫瑰吸引住了，完全没有注意到发狂的巨魔已经冲往了他的方向。  
　　先寇布游走在巨魔身边，等待法力恢复，顺便还掏出药瓶顶开盖子灌了一口，余光里看见杨威利藏身点上方大石块开始摇摇欲坠，刚要出声提醒，就看见他骨碌碌滚到了一边，完美避开了落下的石块。  
　　刚要发笑的他结结实实挨了巨魔一记老拳，屁股砸在冰面上。  
　　尾椎传来的疼痛提醒他万万每到能够分神的时候，然而地面的冰霜太滑了，让他一时站不起来，巨魔宽大的脚板离他只有两步之遥。  
　　他干脆躺下一个侧滚翻，然而预计的震动并没有在耳边响起，雷鸣般的脚步声反而开始远离他。  
　　杨威利在另一边扔出了一颗蜂窝小炸弹，成功吸引了巨魔的注意，巨魔咆哮着奔向这个术士。  
　　先寇布肾上腺素迅速飙高，快速稳住爬起飞奔过去，却见巨魔猛地跪下，整个洞穴的冰雪都被震裂四散，巨大的身躯仿佛被什么桎梏住了动弹不得。  
　　杨威利布下的法阵起了作用，雷点如毒蛇一般缠绕在巨魔的伤口，随着巨魔的挣扎颤抖拉锯。先寇布知道这种桎梏坚持不了多久，他也顾不上副作用，灌下一瓶高级雷霆，施展恢复的所有法力注入银剑符文，带着血色冲向即将挣脱的巨魔。  
　　又是一轮剑舞，巨魔再也没能站起来。  
　　先寇布也抵挡不住肉体的巨大负担，松开银剑倒了下去。  
　　冰霜巨魔突然睁开了他巨大的双眼，口中发出了崩山裂石的吼声直冲先寇布的方向。  
　　杨威利捏爆最后的瞬移符文挡在了先寇布的面前，接下了这句夹杂冰霜利刃的怒吼。  
　　“可恶的……人类……我用巨魔血脉诅咒你，你永远无法触摸真实……永远……”  
　　这片土地所剩不多的原生物用它与大地血脉的维系，给黑发的魔术师刻上了冻结在根源的诅咒，来自深渊的锁链在他的灵魂烙下了印刻。  
　　杨威利呆呆地看着自己的双手，喃喃地说了一句：“巨魔……也会说人话的吗……”　　  
　　  
　　  
　　别人不说，亚典波罗和卡介伦对杨威利还是很了解的。他大可以不管不顾开个异空间传送门把自己弄走，狂猎一时半会儿也不一定能逮到他。  
　　然而杨威利是绝对干不出这种事，任由狂猎的白霜席卷这座昔日的自由之都，让无辜的市民挣扎在冰火交织的地狱，那样大概比把他自己绑在火刑架上还难受吧。  
　　现在的情况正如杨威利所设想的，永恒之火的圣殿他们无论如何都要走一趟，既要破坏其中设下的干扰法阵，又要找到应该是被囚禁在那里的菲列特利加。  
　　在商讨计划的时候，杨威利好像在算计着什么，他打心眼里希望杰洛特能少打牌赛马赌拳，赶紧找到他的宝贝女儿解决到狂猎，大家都能安心跑路。  
　　不过现在很显然的，语气祈祷别人走快一点，不如自己做点力所能及的事情，情况远没到坐下等死的地步。  
　　从爱丽儿那里拿回法袍之后他又带着先寇布在大街上采买顺便转悠，卡介伦给他们划拨了活动经费，先寇布不用去干揭榜接单的活儿赚金币了。  
　　“你们这些宫廷术士怎么不弄死那些皇帝自己掌权呢？”  
　　杨威利看了他两眼，心说怎么没干，要不是有些术士非要搞什么宫廷政变，搞出了仙尼德岛政变，他俩又怎么会相遇在史凯利格到岛上。  
　　先寇布也发觉自己问了个很蠢的问题，摸摸了鼻子自己把话接了下去：“嗯，你们这样没有生育能力的术士，篡了权也没人传位。”  
　　杨威利又看他，心说好像你们猎魔人就有生育能力似的，不过话出口却是另一个方向了：“有几个帝国是靠存粹的血脉继承的呢？信仰、血脉，不过是战争的遮羞布罢了。”  
　　他在水果摊上看了半天，往纸袋子里挑了几个还算新鲜的苹果，付了钱扔给先寇布，先寇布已经两只手抱满了东西，只能用下巴顶着不让它们掉下来，嘴却不闲着：“你一个术士，这些事情却懂得挺多。”  
　　杨威利继续在旁边摊位上的瓶瓶罐罐里挑挑拣拣，头也不回：“我读过一些书，看过一点历史，而且，懂点政治也算是术士的保命符。”仔细回想一下他和那些发着霉味儿的书本相处的时间，怕是比任何与一个智慧生物的相处都要长。  
　　正当先寇布考虑自己身体哪个部位还能挂东西的时候，杨威举着一个酒瓶子回头对他笑：“这瓶白兰地不错，今晚大家当庆功酒喝了吧。”  
　　  
　　先寇布醒来的时候他们两人还在那个冰霜洞穴里，杨威利傻乎乎地坐在他旁边发呆。他摸了一把巨魔的血，根据温度推断自己并没有昏过去很久，“猫”药水倒是已经过了效力，洞内黑蒙蒙一片。  
　　看杨威利没有要动的样子，他找到一个废弃的火把点燃插在一旁，拔出匕首走到巨魔的脑袋旁边，手起刀落剜下巨魔的双眼。  
　　这双眼太大了，他找不大东西装，只能捧着去找杨威利，却见黑发的魔术师的脸在火光中毫无波澜。  
　　“杨？”他腾不出手拍他，只能蹲在他面前，用额头轻轻撞杨的脑袋，接触到一片冰凉。  
　　可能是被灼热的呼吸唤回，杨威利眼球动了动，从怀里掏出准备好的油布包递过去。  
　　先寇布一边给眼睛打包一边问他能不能走得动，杨威利还是目光呆滞地点点头，缓缓从地上爬起来，像个木头人一样杵在火把跳跃的光线里一动不动。  
　　“巨魔最后说了什么？”先寇布意识到事情不对，把打包好的眼睛别在腰间，顺手帮呆滞的魔术师整理一下被吹翻的法袍。  
　　杨威利的嘴唇翕动，却没能发出声音，先寇布以为自己没听见，凑上前去要听，却只感受到了拂过耳根的热气，一阵瘙痒如火焰晃动略过脖颈。  
　　小小的火把并不能使偌大的洞窟升温，先寇布却清楚感觉到有汗滴顺着自己的脖子，消失在衣领里。  
　　他决定把木化的杨威利抬出去吹吹海风。  
　　  
　　杨威利是听到海妖的歌声醒来的，灵魂归位的时候首先映入眼帘的是恍若咫尺的圆月和银白的海面，腥咸的海风轻轻吹散他的黑发，他被安置在大石头上，脚下是柔软的白沙，金瞳的猎魔人就在让旁边擦拭着自己的银剑。  
　　水银般的海浪缓缓侵蚀着白沙，发出柔和的摩擦声，和平静的海浪声纠缠在一起，安抚着月光笼罩的大地。  
　　杨威利伸手摸了摸脚下的沙子，粗糙带着潮湿，又摸了摸身下的石头，冰凉又粗粝。  
　　硕大的圆月在海面留下倒影，边缘被细微的海浪打碎，散作点点星光。  
　　杨威利深吸一口气，“它诅咒我，永远无法触摸真实。”  
　　先寇布终于听到他开口了，把保养好的钢剑摆到一边，“对一个术士下这样的诅咒，可真是过分呀。”  
　　他笑着问杨威利有解咒的办法吗，杨威利摇晃那颗已经乱糟糟的脑袋表示没有，这片土地最原始的血脉刻下的诅咒，恐怕只有迪精的咒语有抵抗的可能。  
　　“那就去抓只迪精嘛。”  
　　杨威利听先寇布用抓兔子的语气说这种传说中的魔法生物。  
　　“在此之前，我从未考虑过什么是真是，什么是根源。”杨威利在月光下张开手，他偏黄的皮肤被月光漂得雪白，近似溶解。  
　　“真实就是，明天太阳升起的时候，我们回去酒馆好好喝一杯，然后一觉睡到下一个日出。”先寇布也对月举起银剑，欣赏剑锋的弧光，却从剑身的反光里看见了那双黑色的眼睛。  
　　杨威利也从同样的角度注视着这双猎魔人的眼睛，竖瞳在月下和猎魔人身上的细锁甲一样泛着银光。  
　　“你砍巨魔的剑舞很好看。”杨威利冒出一句没头没脑的话。  
　　“哦？好吧。”先寇布放下银剑，起身拍拍灰尘，“看在你帮我挡了这个不靠谱的诅咒的份上，给你来一次特级表演吧。”  
　　他脱掉浸血的上衣，光裸着上身，月光在他的肌肉间游走描摹出阴影。他举起银剑催动符文，随着剑身的舞动，金色的光斑闪烁在银白的风里。  
　　猎魔人的身影如玫瑰盛开在白色月轮之中。  
　————————————————  
　　（6）  
　“本次作战计划目标一，救出菲列特利加，二，破除圣殿里的干扰阵，只能成功，不能失败。”杨威利点点桌子上永恒之火圣殿的结构图，“地牢里的布局我们不太清楚，先进去探路，大家务必全身而退。”　　  
　　这一桌人还挺难有紧张感，卡介伦算盘打得噼啪响：“银剑修理1520克朗，钢剑修理887克朗，先寇布你退群吧。”  
　　先寇布指指桌子上一大堆瓶瓶罐罐，全都是杨威利蹲在临时工坊里手搓的道具，“那他这一堆怎么算啊？”  
　　卡介伦推推眼镜看了他一眼：“没给你算九出十三归就不错了。”  
　　亚典波罗站到研究结构图的杨威利旁边，问他有几成把握，杨威利想了想说如果没什么变数基本能成。  
　　“如果有变数呢？”  
　　“见机行事。”  
　　“行，大不了成功了叫团队，失败了叫团伙，咱们悬赏令上见。”  
　　杨威利对学弟笑笑，继续规划路线，亚典波罗问他：“你占卜过这次的结果吗？”  
　　杨威利的手指停在了羊皮纸上，手指的阴影随着火光跳动，像匍匐在建筑上的蜘蛛  
　　“占星预言……我有段时间没做了。”火光只跳了一瞬，杨威利的手再次移动，停在了地牢的位置。  
　　“自从你从史凯利格回来就没做过预言，你们到底在岛上发生了什么？”  
　　“本来占星预言就是‘天球交汇’的研究副产品，不同太在意。”  
　　亚典波罗把烛台拿得近了一点，“然而这份‘副产品’却比你的研究要受欢迎。”  
　　杨威利没有接话，他知道学弟说的是实话。他执拗地自诩是“天球交汇”研究学者，在浩瀚星辰里打捞历史的残骸，保他衣食无忧的却是他精确的形势预测。  
　　与他人以为的略有差异，这份贯穿时空的洞察力并非完全来自于天球占星术，而是形成于他蛰伏在书堆里的时光。  
　　他置身万千星辰世界的洪流中，随手撷取便是过去与未来。  
　　泥沙俱下。  
　　星辰的轨迹在眼前，身后是滚滚尘烟。  
　　有的时候事情看的透也会有点累，你知道河的流向却无法使它改道。所以同是术法学会的学生，亚典波罗背上全大陆最骚气的竖琴当了吟游诗人，卡介伦去亲吻他可爱的金子。  
　　只有杨威利还在追求根源。  
　　“杨威利总挠头是因为他头铁，头皮硬得很。”——卡介伦

　　  
　　被冰霜巨魔诅咒之前杨威利没有考虑过什么叫“真实”，直到他的棱镜投射出的轨迹不再符合预言，他开始考虑“真实”的重量。　  
　　言出必行是先寇布的一大优点，他带着杨威利喝了史凯利格最好的泡沫酒，发现这个其貌不扬的黑发术士酒量可说是深不见底，倒是他自己先有了醉意。  
　　“我出这张，‘范格堡的叶奈法’……”先寇布布下一张昆特，杨威利凑过去一看，那里是“叶奈法”，明明是一张“呢喃婆”。  
　　“给叶奈法知道了怕不是要把你变成猪。”杨威利干脆收了牌，两个臭牌手菜鸡互啄不过是多喝两杯的借口。  
　　杨威利要服他去休息，刚把人架起来，猎魔人的眼神却犀利了起来，“嗯？你身上是什么味道？”  
　　杨威利觉得猎魔人醉没醉真是难以判明的“真实”。  
　　“术士身上都会有特有的香味的吗？”猎魔人半个身子搭在黑发魔术师身上，鼻尖靠近他白皙的脖颈。  
　　“嗯？你还闻过几个？”  
　　“嗯……算上你，三个？”　  
　　杨威利很干脆地把猎魔人甩回凳子上，“太重了，架不动。”  
　　  
　　  
　　算计了一下这个团伙的人数，杨威利觉得潜入是最佳方式，先寇布盯着他看了半天，得出了魔术师没有潜行的天赋这个结论。杨威利想了想也没反驳，毕竟他随便搓一个法术自己都不知道落点在哪里。  
　　“那就一边诱敌，一边潜入吧。”杨威利开始准备道具，亚典波罗认出那是传送阵。  
　　“学长，干扰阵影响所有的魔法传送，都会被截送到……啊！”亚典波罗一下就明白了杨的目的。  
　　“嗯，从圣殿内部突破，所有的走向在第一话就明晰了。”  
　　“明天先寇布从传送阵进入圣殿，在保证自身生命的情况下尽量吸引守卫的注意，这些道具都是你的。”  
　　“我和亚典波罗去救人，完成后给你信号，你往圣殿内部深入，我们尽量在捣毁干扰阵之前汇合，破除干扰之后第一时间开门逃跑。”  
　　“差不多就是这样了，现在，散会，大家休息。”

　　  
　　先寇布在酒馆的条凳上醒来之后痛腚思痛，想起来昨晚魔术师把他甩回板凳上的时候用劲儿不小。他揉揉眼伸懒腰，发现那人就睡在他对面的桌上，黑发乱糟糟的，干净的脸庞一点不像一个术士。  
　　这确实是猎魔人遇到的最特别的术士。  
　　晨光从木窗棂里溜进来，在黑发术士的脸上刻下纹路，带着清晨烤面包的香味。先寇布看着杨威利，想着昨晚闻到的到底是怎么样的味道。


End file.
